


Consolation Prize

by amathela



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/F, Humor, International Day of Femslash, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She is so checking me out."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

"She is so checking me out."

Max turns to follow Alec's line of vision, towards a tall redhead leaning against the bar. So that's why he's been acting all distracted. She's pretty, Max supposes, definitely Alec's type (female), and her gaze rests on their table a moment as it sweeps across the room.

"That's it," Alec says, finishing his drink. "I'm going in for the kill."

He's barely had a chance to stand up when the woman turns around. Max can't see the person standing beside her, but she can see the way the woman smiles, leans in for a kiss, and doesn't come up for air until Alec's back in his seat, mouth hanging open in surprise. Max is about to say something to him, but then the woman moves, and Max sees Original Cindy beside her, leaning forward to whisper something in the woman's ear before taking her hand and leading her quickly towards the exit.

There's a beat, and then Max leans back, finishing her own drink.

"That sucks for you," she says a moment later, not trying very hard to hide her smile. "I guess she wasn't checking you out, after all."

"Funny," Alec says, and Max thinks that, yeah, it is.

"Let me buy you a drink," she says finally, grabbing the empty pitcher. "I don't think I'll be going home any time soon, anyway.


End file.
